christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire
|writer= |release=December 17, 1989 |runtime=23 minutes |rating=TV-PG |available=VHS DVD iTunes Amazon Instant Video Disney+}} "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire", titled onscreen as "The Simpsons Christmas Special", is the first full-length episode of the long-running animated television series The Simpsons, though it is actually the eighth episode produced for the show's first season (the intended series premiere, "Some Enchanted Evening", was held over due to problems with its animation). Originally aired on the Fox network on December 17, 1989, it was written by and directed by . The title is an allusion to "The Christmas Song", also known as "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire". The episode has received positive reviews from television critics and was viewed by approximately 13.4 million viewers in its original airing. It was nominated for, but did not win, a in the categories of "Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming One Hour or Less)" (which it lost to, oddly enough, another Simpsons episode, "Life on the Fast Lane") and "Outstanding Editing for a Miniseries or a Special." Synopsis Homer, Marge, and Maggie attend Bart and Lisa's Christmas pageant at Springfield Elementary School. Later, at home, Marge writes a letter for the family's Christmas cards while Homer is getting out the Christmas decorations, and Bart and Lisa are writing their Christmas wish lists. After Marge finishes writing the letter, Bart and Lisa show her their wish lists; Lisa wants a pony, and Bart asks for a tattoo. Marge tries to tell Lisa that her wish for a pony isn't very reasonable, and she forbids Bart from having a tatoo. They then receive a phone call from Marge's sisters, Patty and Selma, who are coming to visit for Christmas (much to Homer's dismay). Afterward, Homer gets the lights set up around the house, but when he plugs them in, most of them don't work. When Marge, Bart, and Lisa go Christmas shopping at the mall the next day, Bart sneaks away to the tattoo store, where he tries to get a tattoo of a heart with the word "Mother" written across it, thinking that Marge will appreciate it. However, Marge catches him in the act and immediately takes him to a nearby laser removal clinic. She has to spend the family's Christmas money (which she had saved in a big jar) getting Bart's tattoo removed, assuming that Homer's Christmas bonus will cover future costs. But meanwhile, at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, Mr. Burns announces that the unskilled workers, including Homer, will not be receiving a Christmas bonus this year. Homer sighs, hoping that Marge's big jar of money will be enough for the Christmas presents. When Homer returns home and hears about the loss of their Christmas money, he decides not to tell Marge his own bad news. Instead, he tells her that he is going to do the shopping himself and goes to buy cheap presents from a variety store which sells nothing over five dollars. Homer tries to be optimistic about the dismal presents he is buying, but while leaving the store, he runs into his neighbor Ned Flanders and enviously notices the plentiful amount of presents in fancy packaging that Ned has already bought for his family. At Moe's Tavern, Homer meets his friend Barney Gumble dressed in a Santa outfit. On Barney's advice, Homer secretly takes a job as a mall Santa. When he arrives home that night, Marge tells him that her sisters have now arrived. Patty and Selma point out the fact that the Simpsons don't have a Christmas tree, so Homer hurries out and steals a tree from a Christmas tree farm outside of town. On Christmas Eve, Homer is working as Santa at the mall. Nearby, Bart and his friends Milhouse and Lewis are watching, commenting on how gullible the children are. Milhouse dares Bart to tear off Santa's beard and Bart agrees, not knowing that Santa is really Homer. Bart cuts ahead in line and, upon reaching Santa, grabs Homer's fake beard. Bart is shocked at this, and an angry Homer escorts him inside Santa's workshop, where he explains his situation to Bart. Later, Homer receives his paycheck, but to his dismay, he finds that, due to a high amount of tax deductions, it is only for thirteen dollars. While a depressed Homer sits down to figure out what to do with the paycheck, an excited Barney tells Homer that he is going to the Springfield Downs to place a bet with his earnings. He invites Homer to come along with him, ensuring a win on a dog named Whirlwind; Homer is reluctant, but with encouragement from Bart, Homer agrees to gamble the paycheck and takes Bart with him to the track. Despite Barney's recommendation, though, Homer decides to instead bet on a last-second entrant named Santa's Little Helper, believing it to be a sign. Santa's Little Helper, however, comes in dead last (in fact, he does not even make it to the finish line), and his owner abandons him. The dog runs up to Homer and Bart, who eventually decide to keep him. When they return home, Homer confesses to his family about his misfortune, but in the middle of it, Bart introduces Santa's Little Helper as their new family pet. Marge, Lisa and Maggie think that Homer brought the dog as a gift and are overjoyed, and the Simpsons have a merry Christmas after all. Songs * "Jingle Bells" * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" Trivia * The episode's end credits give the copyright year as 1990, despite that it premiered in 1989. * FOX's rerun of this episode on December 23, 2018, was dedicated to the memory of and included a tag after the closing credits, which featured an image of Lucille Botzcowksi, the character she voiced in the episode "Some Enchanted Evening". Edits In syndication, the "Santa of many lands" segment was trimmed, and the first scene in the third act (with the family watching The Happy Little Elves) was also cut. Availability "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" was made available on The Simpsons Christmas Special VHS, released by FOX Home Video in 1991. It was notably the very first home video release for the series. The episode made its DVD debut on The Simpsons: The Complete First Season set, released on September 25, 2001. Its presentation on that set also included an audio commentary by the show's co-creators and , and the episode's director . It was also featured on the 2004 single-disc DVD release Christmas with the Simpsons (later repackaged as The Simpsons Christmas), which also included the later episodes "Mr. Plow", "Miracle on Evergreen Terrace", "Grift of the Magi", and "She of Little Faith". Cast External links * "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" at the Simpsons Archive * * * * * Category:The Simpsons Category:Specials Category:1989 releases Category:Award-nominated specials